


纳西索斯

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 51←盖, Alternate Universe, M/M, 汉←60
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 免费军旗开得胜，RK800-60没死还回来上班了，他的搭档是盖文李德。（看了觉得真可怜……





	1. 我是非异常（礼貌）仿生人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BDHXHX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/gifts).



一切都要从盖文李德在桌子那稍微磨蹭了会儿开始。鼻梁骨上有块疤痕的男人意识到自己到得比安德森早，所以这是个最为普通的工作日早晨。但奇怪的是咖啡机边上立着台RK800，棕发，一身原型机的服装，垂着头正在休眠中，看样子被遗弃了一整夜。

 

他阴险地走过去，阴险地扬起手，在康纳的脸上抽了一下。力度没有对方扭伤他的脖子（阴天下雨仍隐隐作痛）那么大。

 

“干什么呢？仿生人也会翘班啊？”

 

“我没有帮你倒咖啡的义务，盖文李德。”康纳丝毫未动，张开的双眼染着怒火。康纳瞪着他，表情和笑一点不沾边。

 

“怎么，安德森终于把你调教成和他一样的混蛋玩意，”盖文李德双手抱胸，一句话没说完，差点被打结的舌头呛死。茶水间闪进了两个人影，前者是白发苍苍汉克安德森，他身边的那是——仿生人还有分裂期的吗？！

 

“早上好，RK800-60，盖文。看来你们聊得不错。”康纳说，展露出一个自然的微笑。至少比过去那些面部表情更加真诚，盖文李德从不觉得这些仿生人是跟人类一样的玩意，“软体错误”，对吗？或许过了决定性的一夜后，战胜方该讲他“种族歧视”。差不多。他使劲瞥了眼康纳未褪去的笑脸，忘了该怎么骂人。

 

幸而汉克安德森被两台RK800盯着，看起来比他还惊慌，主要是愤怒。他没有哪一天不愤怒，但这是遭安卓助理侵占私人空间之后最时光倒流的一次。年长者指着另一台RK800活像指着台损坏的咖啡机：“他怎么在这？啊？！”

 

“…政府为提升仿生人在公职中的比例，聘用了一批仍具有完善功能的警用型/军用型RK系列仿生人。”LED闪黄的RK800-60说，“我是——我是康纳，耶利哥派来的仿生人，安德森副队长。”

 

“操你妈的耶利哥。”汉克安德森充满感情地说。

 

康纳及时接上：“我会把这句话消音的，汉克。”

 

盖文李德不道德地咧开嘴。这可有大看头了。

 

汉克安德森气冲冲逃走了。康纳对RK800-60转了转黄圈：由于你曾有威胁人类生命的暴力行为，马库斯把最高权限转入了我这里。你现在可以动了，试用期之内不能离开底特律警局的地理范围。

 

60全身的人造肌肉都通过了活动请求，他的头猛地向后偏——然后又拧转回来。算不上一记重重的耳光。光圈闪红了几秒钟。康纳惊讶地看着他。“你需要分享记忆吗，RK800-60？”

 

“****不。这***是怎么回事？”

 

“哦，你的语言过滤器也开着。”康纳说，“好好干。”

 

RK800-60拥有康纳最初几天内的记忆，因此DPD对他而言并不陌生。RK800-60出厂第一天失去了自己的禅意花园和指引者阿曼妲。但当他走出茶水间，看向井然有序的底特律警察摸鱼集团，他的脚步变得迟疑起来。没有目的地的机械性焦虑对一名非异常仿生人来说近乎核心受损。他只是向右侧跨了一步，暂时让出茶水间的通路。

 

康纳发来短消息：去见富勒。富勒的办公室里已经有一个人类站着，隔着玻璃进行背影识别：盖文李德。警探。****人类。60抹除马赛克，将和被其遮罩的单词一并归入回收站中执行粉碎操作。康纳小报告打得很及时，60在耶利哥得到了及时的救治，但被医用仿生人擅自改写了硬盘中的一部分数据。社交模块故障。调出过度医疗的医用仿生人证词：“那会优化他的情感反应，康纳。”社交****故障！他不得不继续删除，额头的黄色指示灯旋转着。

 

60分出一部分CPU处理即将被下达的命令。“盖文李德，你和这个……RK80060搭档。”被黑人警队长称呼编号降低了他1%的压力值。

 

“你对此决策并没有异议。”在盖文李德咆哮咒骂或假模假式说“不”之前60断然道，他的预建不会出错，“别在这****拖延时间，李德警探。”

 

没有理会在场两条人类目瞪口呆的状态，仿生人径直推门而出，目的地：盖文李德办公桌旁。

 

“耶利哥是否对我植入病毒，RK80051？”60重新开机稳定系统后曾经问康纳。60拒绝以连接形式分享记忆，他和康纳在耶利哥的单人病房内一卧一站。

 

“目前为止所有出厂的仿生人都被撤下了禁令墙。2038年11月20日凌晨3：59耶利哥与模控生命签署此方案，那时你仍处于第二台手术的强制休眠状态。”

 

60的固定床边数十根机械臂点燃焊灯。这是他没有扑上去和他的同模扭打成一团的唯一原因。康纳说：“我希望我能帮助你适应革命成功后的生活。”语调里充斥作呕的人类感情。

 

康纳说：“RK80060专为追捕异常仿生人而出厂。在警局工作是他的要求，也有助于他度过艰难期。”

 

RK80060已经坐在盖文李德的椅子上，飞快地敲打着键盘。他无所事事的搭档换了好几个刷手机游戏的姿势：“你们就再带条铁皮小狗的事儿。为什么这变成了我的责任？”

 

盖文李德发誓他看见汉克安德森的脸上掠过阴影。而康纳温和地回答：“那是任令，李德警探。”


	2. 合作愉快

~~安全但缓慢~~

仿生人说：“我演算了正确的路线。”

 

“……你他妈管这叫正确！你脖子上顶了个啥，该死的塑料枕头吗？！”

 

盖文李德扶着两膝气喘如牛。RK80060的手臂平伸绕过人类肩膀，紧勒盖文李德的脖子。“必要情况下，安全性应该被部分牺牲以保证任务完整性。”RK80060说。他并不是第一次这么做，胁迫、竞争，生命。生命。犯人（AP型号某台仿生人）已经永久性离线，而他还是功能完备的原型机。盖文李德无生命危险。

 

“你他妈是真疯了……”人类瞳孔放大，颈动脉突突乱跳，额头被一层亮晶晶汗液覆盖，水、无机盐、微含量的激素终产物。

 

“不要***总想下达命令，盖文李德，我并不归你管辖。你错过了执行指导的机会，正在与我进行无意义社交行为，人类称之为抱怨。”RK80060说。身高原因，他被盖文李德带向一侧，弯着腰，膝盖往下滴着冒电火花的蓝液。“除了增加耗氧量以外，你还能提升点效率吗？”

 

他们是这世界上默契最差的搭档，共事效率低得可怕。“再说一个字，我马上把你扔在路边，你就求着模控狗屎派无人机来接你吧。操，你真他妈重。”人类喘息着。

 

康纳拖着汉克安德森赶到时只看见他身上打翻了蓝血罐的壮观景象。“你们怎么搞成这样了？盯梢把车盯炸了？”“问他去啊！狗日的塑料脑袋。”“RK80060的左腿组件是否保存——”康纳问。盖文李德打断他，指了指旁边一个被染蓝的毯子卷，中间探出一只白足。低容量休眠的RK80060靠坐在墙边，上身不断地下滑。仿生人护士用她纤细的手臂托起整台警用仿生人。

 

蓝血痕迹会很快蒸发，外套上只剩下火药和泥土的污痕，盖文李德把那些卷一卷扔进洗衣房。

 

起初，比起“仿生人大家庭”耶利哥，RK80060更希望能在底特律警局的地下仓库过夜：那里有稳定的气温和1个充电座，满足一名仿生人全部的需要。但立刻被否决了，现阶段仿生人因为拥有了更多权利而必须寄住在人类家里。他嗤笑一声：“这事不交给安德森？据我所知他最喜欢这些铁皮罐头了。”“李德。”福勒警告道。

 

但是今天他得——他终于可以一个人睡了。盖文李德想。不是说他们躺在一张床上。60每天回到盖文李德的住所后只占用一张离充电器最近的椅子，垂下头，休眠。像一座格格不入又扎眼的家具，足足绊倒过起夜的人类两次。

 

这几天盖文能闻到浓郁的菜汁味，后来他把视线集中在康纳身上。“你和你的好爹地在搞什么食物色情游戏，嗯？”第一次汉克安德森把他摁在地上之后没有打他或者试图打他。60遥远地说：“4005s生物组件和RK800型不兼容，康纳的仿生消化系统没有正常工作。”康纳黄圈了半秒。

 

60身处荒腔走板的流行乐之间，说：“我和康纳不一样，没安装任何额外组件，没有饮酒的能力，且仿生人机体内长时间贮存易燃物有高危险性，盖文李德，我建议你***不要暗示我渎职……”

 

“闭嘴，这是个盯梢任务。”盖文李德低声说，他站在外面，手缩在口袋的位置敲敲车窗，瓮声瓮气地，“你下不下车？”

 

60第一次在透明酒杯里尝到混着釱液的酒精。他尽力憋住了仿生咳嗽，脸部冲上血色。无法关掉的模拟行为。盖文李德眼神不好，人类在昏暗的餐厅灯光下才不会意识到这个。***，盖文李德笑得不行。

 

“他是我的搭档（partner）。”抢在盖文李德献殷勤之前，60对前来的送酒女性说。盖文李德表情一变。60继续说：“我们是住在一起的那种关系。”

 

“……”

 

60的表情十分温和，盖文忍不住多瞄了两眼。服务生迅速挂起了营业的笑容：“祝你们玩得开心。”

 

“听说这家酒吧由仿生人付款会打折。”

 

“我还没有工资。”60说，又喝了一口，黄圈一闪——盖文李德觉得他把嘴里含着的大半都吐回去了。

 

盖文李德兜里震了震。他掏出来看了眼： _靠窗第二个位置_

 

_你黑了他们的摄像头？_

 

刚放下手机，他眼睁睁看着60一拍桌子起身，额头亮起刺眼的红色——但最终射中他的是那名回到吧台后面的服务生，早已握好了枪。盖文李德的椅子被60铲翻，人类后脑当啷磕在地上，十几秒钟后巨大的砸响声，然后女仿生人从桌面上滑下去，就倒在他的脑袋旁边，脊椎以一种诡异的角度折断，从中流出蓝血，就像60酒杯里残余的釱。恶。从幸存的监控数据中看见目标早在混乱中夺路而逃。盖文听到一阵人类的尖叫和仿生人的。仿生人还会尖叫？

 

“他……他……”

 

“我们是警察！操他妈的。”他扶着桌子站起来，朝人群闪了一圈警徽，再慢腾腾绕着圈走过去，抄起倒在酒吧门口的60。仿生人靠一条椅子腿撑着走了好几米才扑。他没抄动。

 

康纳拖着汉克安德森去往耶利哥，仿生人在病房走廊上突兀停下脚步，人类被他拉得一个踉跄，“嘿，康纳？”

 

60从离他们最近的门后探出半个身子。康纳的嘴还没张开，60说：“不。”他一瘸一拐地离开了。****不。


	3. 酒敌

“……来啊。咬我啊。以为我会怕你吗？小机器狗？”盖文迟钝地挪动眼珠盯着他，喷着酒气，他的颧骨上有浅浅的瘀青痕迹，那是60几个星期前用手肘将他撞飞时留下的。乐滋滋的人类在酒精作用下和仿生人互揭疮疤，一开始还能维持表面上的假笑，康纳携汉克安德森离场后立刻互干起来。60发挥他身为原型机的体力优势，骑上盖文李德的胯部，一拳一拳结实地招呼着他的脸——后来他们都被关了几天。隔着一道透明玻璃门。耶利哥的医生不得不来DPD的禁闭室里为RK80060修补填充层，注入仿真皮肤液体。这都是*****盖文李德的错。但他是仿生人，他应该向人类低头。

 

“60应该有不同的选择。”康纳坚持。而汉克安德森只是一挥手：“全警局都受够他俩了。我受够了。”

 

他必须向人类低头。

 

人类似乎总是羞辱/珍爱一台机器。有时候羞辱和珍爱同时发生。2038年11月他找到汉克安德森的时候对方正在饮酒。就像那次一样，他现在也只需静止不动，任凭饮酒的盖文李德对他做些——例如在他大腿上乱摸，嘴里不干不净的类似事情。他忍得住，RK80051未异常前都忍得住。

 

他忍得住。他仍是不亚于康纳的原型机，第60台，优越的整数编号。他来到（闯进）盖文李德私人区域是为了第三十七次让人类和他解除搭档关系。

 

“你不该无视我的请求，再喝下去，李德警探。你和我需要一场开诚布公的交谈。你不适当的行为会引起更坏的后果。”他用更温和的声音规劝。盖文李德不耐烦地瞪过来时他将面部表情调至待机状态。乖巧。他出厂以来第二次套用康纳的***行为模式。在他的记忆中康纳曾多次使用这个技巧让人类屈服。不是他面前的这个人类，但也卓然有效。

 

60与康纳共享出厂后89天的记忆。盖文李德曾为了一杯咖啡殴打他；盖文李德也因妨碍取证而曾被他殴打。盖文李德对半数以上的同事进行过潜在的求偶行为。盖文李德对仿生人的敌意。物证室里盖文李德的心跳和血压水平，他的阴茎在裤裆里的大小变化。（60仅仅检索康纳的记忆而没有任何感想。）盖文李德对汉克安德森的敌意。

 

人类情感不值得信任。生理反应比语言表达诚实37%点。60的机体不稳定性正在上升。

 

结论已更新：盖文李德希望与RK80051性交。****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************溢出错误已恢复。视觉系统恢复正常功能，

 

他一把抓住盖文李德的手腕，原本能造成多处毛细血管破损的力气迅速消退了。人类体温。汗液、酒精、污痕。

 

“盖文李德。”虽然这三天并没有经口摄入，他能闻到釱味从自己嘴里飘起来，同时离体而去的还有该死的非异常仿生人逻辑，“你想被康纳*，这件事他知道吗？”

 

“啥玩意？我一直想问你那个卡顿是怎么回事……”盖文李德说。人类的恶劣态度好像突然泄下来。60读取到失措，读取到他的肢体动作突然多出三百个漏洞。

 

康纳没有和盖文李德性交过。无论是作为插入方还是承受方。在60的判断中，康纳不会作为承受方。RK80060把他的手指捅得更深，“——”人类警探哽了一下，背脊绷紧，手臂向身体方向收缩。他似乎非常喜欢这点。人类男性，易于被由前列腺取悦，名词：***。他可真是个***。“你喜欢我为你做**吗，李德警探？”RK80060抵着他的耳朵说，用一种轻慢又温柔的语气。他攥着盖文李德的阴茎，那东西在他仿真呼吸时会伴随频率跳动。

 

“你能把话他妈的说明白吗，铁皮罐头？”然而缺失了最关键信息的盖文李德无法理解他。仿生人漠然离开男人的后背，挺起腰，让RK800同模的阴茎在男人肛口里后退又前进。速度很快，水状的润滑液被搅打出沫。

 

仿生人的大腿上有个膈人的块。盖文李德坚持不懈摸着，摸了太久。他问：“这是怎么回事？”

 

“RK800系列零件已经停产。在替换腿部组件时我接受了基础更换，通用肌肉配件部分不兼容。”

 

所以那是块白色的，皮肤层褪去了两厘米见方。

 

盖文李德迟钝的脑子回转起那摊蓝血和一只脚。“呃，你……那会儿算是……保护了我吗？”人类有点疑虑但又一嘟噜全吐了出去。

 

60很焦躁，他的圈儿轻易转红。他厌烦于一遍一遍向人类、向仿生人解释显而易见的事，“你在射击战斗中找错了位置，准星偏移，速度太慢。我做出了当前情况下最有效率的判断——”

 

“去你妈的你还能编瞎话？安德森家的狗之前——”

 

60试图以更快的速度打断盖文李德的话。他做到了。60曾和两名人类短暂搭档，这两名人类都曾将他和RK800认错。60认为自己受够了人类过于不精确的社交行为。

 

60忽略了盖文的声音和盖文锤击他肩膀、后背、小腹的动作，他受到压迫的皮肤层迅速还原，而人类自己的拳头抵在合成层上被撞得不轻。仿生人和人类的小腹相贴，重复运转仿射精前两分钟的性爱功能，稳定在同一个速度，以超越人类力量和速度的状态操着男人的屁股。冷却液沿指令囤积至腹腔，CPU热度累积至60的LED都变成红色，空转终于停下来。盖文已经接近半昏迷状态，濒死一样粗喘着气，全身都湿透了，阴茎可怜巴巴地软垂在毛发中。60把被人类体液污染的仿真阴茎抽出来，“啵”的一声，前端流出淡蓝色冷却液，一半浇在盖文李德带几块伤疤的屁股上，另外一半正被盖文李德不断痉挛的肛门吐得满地都是。“操。”60说，操。

 

恭喜你，RK80060。无孔不入的51号原型机仿生人跳进他脑子里，开始放映80年代老年人喜欢的纸牌撒花幻灯片，你已经意识到你的模块可以随时自主关闭，无论是否经由外部无证书安装。他从自己的硬盘中粉碎了康纳留下的所有该死的，操爹的 ，狗屎一般的指引痕迹。

 

“操！”盖文李德说。他往下一看，才意识到人类已经彻底醒了。

 

“你愿意和我解除搭档关系吗，李德警探？”60的搜索库里的确有男性人类在达到高潮后同意床伴要求的几率。

 

“我他妈要洗澡……”盖文李德试图在60的压制下起身，失败了。“你他妈让我先洗个澡！”

 

60拿起倒在地上映着灯光的半截酒瓶，将残余金棕色液体徐徐倒在盖文手臂新鲜的伤口上。血痂在他们的厮打中裂开一道缝，渗出红血。碰到高浓度酒精的时候盖文李德动人地哀嚎起来。

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇希望表达出了阿澌给我点的那种，60=51的感觉【  
> 60除了输入输出不同以外，模式是全盘copy51的【。  
> 总之还是阅读愉快啦！


End file.
